The invention relates to a device for shaping curved components, in particular glued laminated girders, curved beams or the like with at least two adjustable clamping devices.
A bending device of the above-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,348. This bending device comprises a stationary part for the production of the bending shape of the part to be bent, which is designed preferably cylindrically or at least has a curved surface on the opposite sides. As a counterpart to this, a complementary component that has the shape of a slide and is movable is used, in which the actual bending shape of the part to be bent is determined by the space between the stationary and the movable shaped part of the bending device. These separate shaped and countershaped parts of the bending device have to be produced not only separately, but they also have to be adjusted to the desired positions in the bending process to be performed in each case. These adjusting procedures are time-consuming, and in addition, an important material and time expense is necessary for the production of the shaped and countershaped parts determining the bending shape.
For shaping and pressing curved beams designed as glued laminated girders, it was previously necessary to use corner brackets, against which the beams were pressed with screw clamps. For production of bent components, these corner brackets, which are anchored in a concrete bed, are placed so that, e.g. an arrangement with several corner brackets is comprised, which are placed in a type of a template curved corresponding to the component to be produced. The alignment and arrangement of the corner brackets for forming such a template are time-consuming, and the procedures required for this purpose have to be performed by hand. Therefore, the production of curved components, in particular curved beams in the shape of glued laminated girders, has previously been labor-intensive and expensive, since this can be called in almost every case special purpose and single-unit production. Also, the procedures respectively to be carried out in this case require experience and knowledge, so that experienced and trained personnel have to be used for these procedures. A special drawback in the previous production method is further to be seen in that the basic elements for the bent components to be produced can be provided most economically in a mechanical and even fully automatic way, so that with shaping and pressing of these components to the desired bent shape, the continuous production method for the basic components has to be interrupted.